


Datapad

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: Transformers Drabbles [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: Megatron writes stuff. Impactor doesn't know that yet.it's literally a drabble dont expect too much





	Datapad

Megatron sat down and started to write. 

“Hey, Megs,” said Impactor, leaning over the datapad. “What’s that?”

“It’s a datapad,” Megatron said dryly. “Ever seen one before?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Impactor said, swatting the back of Megatron’s helm. 

“It’s the truth.”

“What are you _doing_ , then?” Impactor said. “ _It is clear that the rules put upon us_ …why are you reading this? It’s only half finished.”

“I’m not reading it,” Megatron said.

“Then,” Impactor said, “what are you—?” 

“I’m writing it.”

“I don’t believe you, kid.”

Megatron shrugged and went back to the pad.


End file.
